MLP and Bible: When Two Worlds Meet
by NinjaGhostCole123
Summary: A crossover. When Celestia meets with God two worlds meet. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_MLP and Bible: When Two Worlds Meet_

 ** _Hey everyone, I came up with this story. This is based in mine and AngelMariaNF's RP in where Princess Celestia had a vision with God and this is how the MLP! Universe meet with the Bible! Universe. I do not own My Little Pony or the Bible. I only own the story and my OCs._**

 ** _Chapter #1: A Godly Meeting_**

 _It was a very cold midnight in Canterlot and the kind Princess Celestia was getting ready to bed, she just had to watch over her castle once more to make sure it was in perfect status and it certainly was perfect, all the soldiers were on guard, Celestia checked on her sister Luna, she was already asleep._

 _With a warm smile,Celestia headed to her bedroom, when she was finally there, she used her horn and took out a book. The Bible._

 _It had been decades since Celestia met the book and ever since she did, she fell in love with it that read it every single night in her room when she was alone and in peace. Celestia sat on her bed and opened the Bible in the chapter she was left, in Genesis._

 _"Here we go. " She sighed in happiness as she began to read. About an hour later, Celestia had the book tightly grabbed in her hooves as she slept. Soon she was dreaming._

 _(Celestia's vision)_

 _Celestia woke up in a different place, new of what she remember, it was peaceful and very beautiful it had like millions of millions of angels everywhere, all doing specific labors and jobs._

 _"Where in Equestria am I? This place looks very cute!"_

 _"Hello, Celestia. Welcome to Heaven. " A voice behind her, it was soft and full of love. Celestia turned around and found herself in front of two huge white thrones, in them, the Father was sat, staring at Celestia with a darling smile._

 _"Are You..." She soon gasped and looked amazed more than flabbergasted._

 _"God! "_

 _He gave her a nod followed by a smile._

 _This is what I have so far. What do you guys think?_


	2. Celestia's Vision

_**Chapter # 2: Celestia's Vision**_

 _ **C** elistia stood still staring at God for a few more minutes. She could have stayed right there if just the sudden crying of two babies broke that long pause of silence. _

_"Alright, alright I'm coming. " A voice sounded behind Celestia, she turned around and saw the Son of God with two adorable babies._

 _" Uh... Did interrupt something important? " The Son asked coming in pushing a stroller with the babies in there._

 _She quicklyrecognized Him, that long curly brown hair, that single white robe and of course those charming blue eyes, Celestia was really sure of who He was._

 _"Jesus!" She exclaimed again getting into trance again, her pink eyes were widened and her majestous long mane was moving just as her tail did, her wings were closed and her long horn was beginning to send out a sparkle._

 _"Did I just interfered with your conversation, Father and Princess Celestia? " Jesus asked, trying to calm His babies down whom were just a few minutes born._

 _God was about to reply to His Son, when Celestia quickly chimed in the conversation._

 _"No, no. No, no, no! You certainly did not, Lord!" Celestia talked quickly and that caused God to gave a little chuckle as Celestia moved closer to Jesus and the babies._

 _"Who are those darling angels? "_

 _"They are My children, Christine and Jesus Jr." Jesus said, bringing the babies close._

 _'Children? He's a Father now, that means, God is a Grandfather!' Celestia thought as she realized._

 _When they were about to talk a bit more, many angels were doing mess being scared. Jesus, God and Celestia all jumped in surprise, there was a big dark cloud appeared, it sorrounded almost complely Heaven._

 _"Satan, Satan! " The angels cried as they saw Satan create a portal._

 _"How dared you horrible witch tresspass My kingdom?!" God growled about to shoot at Satan so that he was sent again to the Underworld, but this time Satan froze God, Celestia and Jesus and the angels._

 _"Now you allare static! " Satan increased the portal and tossed in the babies of Jesus._

 _"CHRISTINE JUNIOR!" Jesus cried in shock._

 _"Good luck finding themJesus! Hahahahaha!" And with that, Satan disappeared, leaving Jesus completely broken._

 _(Back iCanterlot)_

 _"NOOOO! Celestia woke up by a start. "Oh goodness, oh goodness!" She panted._

 _"Sister! What's wrong?! " Luna came to her sister's side and calmed her down._

 _"Luna, I think I had avision with God, Jesus and His babies!"_

 _"Calm down, Celestia. Tell me what did you see. "_

 _After Celestia told everything to Luna, Luna gasped._


End file.
